


October 31: Free Day #13

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Free day, Halloween, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Old Marrieds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: John and Fin on the way to a Halloween party.





	October 31: Free Day #13

"Can't believe you're dressing as a vampire. I mean, you already look undead."

John flips off Fin. "Blow me."

"After the party," Fin replies. He straightens the paper mache Venom head that's attached to his shoulder. "Good work on this, by the way."

"Gotta do something with my copious free time," John replies. He gives the Venom head a critical look. "I should have made the tongue longer."

"Quiet. It's good." Fin leans in and kisses John. "C'mon. Don't want the party to start without us."

"You say so," John says, but he's smiling as they head out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't leave my fave old marrieds out of Kinktober, even if the random number generator never landed on their number.


End file.
